


没想好，打个草稿

by Meiyouchede



Category: 104 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiyouchede/pseuds/Meiyouchede





	没想好，打个草稿

毕雯珺第一次看见黄明昊的时候他还是个肉墩儿，一咧开嘴冲他笑，晶莹的口水便滴了下来。

晚饭后一大家子聚在后院看烟花，肉墩儿只顾着傻乐，他的哥哥被他的妈妈抱在怀里，小心地护住了眼睛掩住了耳朵。他被保姆抱着，小小的耳朵软而圆，像陈奶奶亲自做的小点心“猫耳朵”，酥酥的，软骨的部分脆脆的。毕雯珺六岁了，也有个弟弟，他知道太小的婴儿不应该看烟花的，于是他绕到阿姨身边，小心地将肉墩儿脑袋上的毛线帽往下拉，裹住那两片小耳朵，然后伸了手，挡在了肉墩儿眼前。

这个大家族人丁兴旺，所有人到齐后几乎站满了大半个后院，一派祥和热闹，没有人注意到这个小男孩的细微举动，等到烟火燃完，保姆才意识到自己忘了护住这个小娃娃，但是六岁小孩应该不懂得什么，她便冲毕雯珺笑了笑，很快地回了屋内。

毕家跟陈家是世交，黄明昊的外婆是陈家的主母，当初同黄家联姻，嫁过去的是大小姐，大小姐难产，生下了黄明昊便去世，后来二小姐也住进了陈家，而和她一起住进陈家的还有她的儿子，比黄明昊还要大几岁的儿子。

从没对女儿们动过手的外婆狠狠地扇了二女儿几耳光，那张精致漂亮楚楚可怜的脸颊很快高高肿起，外婆该是绝望极了，被外公拦住还要声嘶力竭地骂，"这世上男人死绝了吗！"

桌子上的两份亲子鉴定被撕扯得残破，但二女儿只是哭着，像个在温室里长大被宠爱得过了头的富家小姐一样，抱着妈妈的腿无助而凄切地哭着，"妈，我爱他，明明是我先爱上他的，妈妈你骂吧，但是我只嫁他，妈，我会好好照顾明昊的，我是他的亲阿姨呀妈妈，他如果另娶了别人对明昊不好可怎么办呢？"

对方是黄家长子，黄明昊出生之前便定下了名字姓氏，他只能跟着父亲留在黄家。两家来回争执了很久，最终的结果便是陈家的二小姐也低调地嫁入了黄家，带着两个儿子，而陈家巨大的产业只有这两个小外孙可以继承，二小姐没有了继承权。

毕雯珺再次见到黄明昊的时候他已经会跑会跳，他作为毕家这一辈里最优秀的小孩，跟着父母一起来到陈奶奶家过中秋。吃过饭后大人们的谈话内容更加无趣，毕雯珺得到了父母的允许，自行去院子里玩。从二楼沿着扶梯到达客厅，穿过宽敞得有些过分的厅堂，推开一扇小门穿过一条走廊，人终于少了些。陈奶奶挺喜欢小孩，晚辈们来拜访时都会将小孩带上，这一路上毕雯珺粗略计了数，十个总有的，就算都被父母再三叮嘱过需得听话，还是吵闹得他头疼。

后院只有两个人，噢、是三个，有个稍大些的小孩带着一个三四岁模样的小孩，他拿了一个小小的毛线球丢开，那个小娃娃便像一只灵巧聪慧的小狗，训练有素地冲出去，把那个小球捡回来，献宝一般捧给他。毕雯珺稍微皱了下眉，小孩子或许不懂，但是稍微心智健全些的大人便知道制止，这种玩闹方式在成年人看来多少有点侮辱性质。他看向在场的唯一一个大人，一位四十来岁的妇人眼神呆滞地守在一边，甚至那个小娃娃摔了一跤又很快地爬了起来，她便动也没动，根本没有上前去扶，而那个大一点的孩子接过沾着碎草叶的毛线球，只是举过头顶，更用力地丢出去。 

小娃娃又冲了出去，乐此不疲地跟着在草地上滚动的毛线球跑着，他穿了身鹅黄色的小袄，戴了一顶带耳朵的小帽子，一时间倒看不出性别。他边跑边笑，还不时回头冲那个小孩大叫，他实在太小，走路都不算稳当，跑了没几步笑声戛然而止，几乎以狗啃泥的狼狈姿势摔了一跤，毕雯珺吓坏了，连忙冲上去扶起他。

小娃娃的下巴上全是泥，门牙上都沾了些，却愣愣地没有哭，嘴巴微微张开看着毕雯珺。毕雯珺扭头冲那位才上前的妇人求助，"阿姨，他摔倒了，嘴巴、"

"明昊明玥！"

陈家阿姨和毕雯珺的父母不知怎么，正好也到后院来，只看见那小娃娃趴在地上，毕雯珺心里咯噔一下。

陈家阿姨从毕雯珺手里接过小娃娃，掏了块帕子先草草擦掉他脸上的泥土草叶，毕雯珺的父母则上前大声呵斥了一句你在做什么。

站在旁边的妇人一脸焦急，"这位小少爷不是故意的，太太，还是赶紧带明昊去看医生吧。"

毕雯珺本来只是有点莫名的心慌，保姆一开口，先前的各种奇怪的感觉都得到了印证，他抬眼冷冷地看着那妇人，而另一个小孩已经躲在了陈家阿姨的身后，手还揪着她的衣角，怯怯地看向自己。

陈家有专属的私人儿科医生，今天本就被请到家里，很快从楼上房间赶到前厅，替小娃娃处理伤口。小娃娃皮肤很白，吹弹可破的鸡蛋白一般，圆溜溜的黑眼睛眨呀眨，像是根本没明白发生什么，医生的棉签碰到了擦破的伤口，这才哭了起来。毕雯珺的父亲脸色比小娃娃的父母还差，按着毕雯珺的后颈让他再道个歉，陈奶奶在旁边温和地制止，眼睛却只盯着小娃娃，根本没能分神多看毕雯珺一眼。

小娃娃的伤口清洗好涂了药之后，医生抱着他想交给陈奶奶，但他却冲毕雯珺伸出了手，圆滚滚的胳膊展开，分明是要叫他抱。

毕雯珺愣了下，小娃娃脸上还有点泪痕，圆脸蛋也因为刚刚哭过一回，红得像冰糖葫芦串上裹着糖浆的山楂果。就在他愣神的瞬间，小娃娃嘴一瘪，眼看又想哭，毕雯珺只能也伸手去接。

陈奶奶笑着上前先一步去接他，"没事啊、"小娃娃已经哭起来了，努力挥着藕段一般的小手，意思还是就要毕雯珺抱。

毕雯珺也有点无措，只能开口："弟弟摔倒了，我去扶他。"

陈奶奶脸色缓和了些，把小娃娃还是小心地放在了毕雯珺怀里，他姿势很熟练地抱着他，一手托着屁股，另一手揽住后背，然后轻轻晃了晃手臂，像哄弟弟一样安抚。小娃娃瞬间止住眼泪，抱住他脖子，"哥哥！"

已经不用再解释了，小娃娃得偿所愿地抱着毕家的小少爷，根本不肯撒手了。

毕雯珺上了中学后便很少再去陈奶奶家，只依稀从父母口中听过当初的肉墩儿黄明昊的消息。造化弄人，黄家的两个儿子含着金钥匙出生，长相性格却大相径庭，大儿子黄明玥懂事稳重成绩优异，更重要的是，像一个长孙该有的样子，因为那小儿子性格柔弱温顺，天真烂漫，就连长相，都像极了他的妈妈，十几岁的男孩子了，长相清秀，皮肤白得像个女孩子。

隔了好多年，毕雯珺是在学校后面的暗巷碰见了已经变成了半大少年的黄明昊，他死死抓着自己的书包带子，被一群不良少年堵住了去路，冲着路口大叫，"黄明玥！哎你们去找他呀，他很多零花钱的。"

黄明玥是初中部的学生会会长，所有老师的心头肉，家里有钱有势，小混混们并不会招惹他，反倒是他这个弟弟，破绽就多多了。黄明玥不知是不是本就同他一道，从巷口的小路经过，看都没有看他们一眼，像是置身于另一个交叠的空间，完全没有注意到这边发生的一切，没有任何停顿地离开了。

"借过。"

毕雯珺上高三，个子早就蹿过了一米八，胸口的高中部校徽加上一张唬人的冷脸，那几个小混混很快让出一条通道，毕雯珺目不斜视，经过那个接下来要倒霉的少年时，看了他一眼。他只是恰巧途经这条暗巷，从这一堆人中间穿过时和那个倒霉蛋少年无可避免地碰了一下，单薄的夏季校服是短袖，少年的手臂白嫩光滑，不经意地从他手背蹭过，让他想起小时候电视里滚动播放的沐浴露广告。

少年扣住了他的手腕，在所有人反应过来之前，抓着他跑了起来。

跑出去一段距离后毕雯珺便轻松地拖住了他，“不会追上来的。”

少年扭过头，这么一小段路程，他已经跑得大喘气，单薄的胸膛起伏，手心里沁了汗，贴在了毕雯珺的手腕上，却并不令这位洁癖大少爷生气。

“你叫什、”问到一半抬眼看见了校徽，少年停了问句，“我叫黄明昊。”

黄明昊自报了家门见毕雯珺没有反应，有点不满，继续抓着毕雯珺的手腕摇一摇，"你叫什么，你怎么不说？"

毕雯珺半垂着眼睛看他，眼神没有起伏，他个子很高，不低头弯腰时总有点居高临下的气势，在他回答之前黄明昊已经松了手，也不强求地准备离开。

"那你注意安全，拜拜。"

毕雯珺无语，小孩都走远了才想起来吐槽，刚刚明明是他急着逃命，而且若不是拖着毕雯珺，那堆人必然穷追不舍，也不知道说声谢谢。

第二天一早是高三的誓师大会，毕雯珺本来被老师选去当学生代表发言，他怎么都不肯，推给了班上的学习委员，结果小姑娘临时生病去了医院，毕雯珺还是被推上台去拿着她写好的稿子念。初中部的学生也都在，毕雯珺扫了一眼黑压压一片脑袋，展开来稿子，语调平稳地照着读，底下有些骚动，不少人在交头接耳， 被旁边的班主任一瞪又收敛一些。

毕雯珺念完了就要走，从台上下来时正碰上初中部的学生代表，毕雯珺在心里犯嘀咕，总觉得这个人有点眼熟。

"各位老师同学们好，我是初三四班的黄明玥。"

毕雯珺明白了，这两个人放在一起时看着并不像，但不在一起时，看见一个倒是会想起另一个。

私立院校各种设施齐全，初中部和高中部有各自的食堂，小食堂本来是教工食堂，不能刷学生饭卡，偶尔也有学生来付现金开小灶。毕雯珺平常不常来，倒是陆岭大少爷习气重，一起吃饭便总要拉着他过来。刚打好饭端着餐盘要走，迎面过来的人只顾着和同伴说话，几乎要撞上他。毕雯珺嘴唇紧抿，有一点不耐烦地看过去，又对上一双小鹿一般圆溜溜的眼睛。

"诶是你呀！"

陆岭见多了不认识的人上来搭话，毕雯珺向来不爱理会，于是他习惯性地帮着开口，"学弟，撞到人了！"

黄明昊丝毫不在意，还是高高兴兴地盯着毕雯珺，"你昨天回家路上没有再碰上什么人吧！"

陆岭也看向毕雯珺，在他出言关心前，毕雯珺自己开了口。

"没有…你呢？"

后面补上的问句让陆岭有些惊讶，倒是没见过毕雯珺还会主动关心人，即便是礼貌性的回话。

"我跑得快呀。"

陆岭看看毕雯珺，又看看冒失小学弟，倒不知道是怎么回事了。毕雯珺冲小学弟点了下头，端着餐盘和陆岭一起离开。落座没多久，那小学弟又高高兴兴地端着餐盘过来，估计是他旁边的同伴知道毕雯珺，他上前就自来熟地说："毕雯珺，你是毕家的哥哥呀，雯雯哥哥！"

毕雯珺差点呛到，"不要那么叫我！"

"噢，珺、"

"也不要叫那个，你叫我名字不行吗？"

"好呀毕雯珺，这里有人吗，我能不能、"

"有人。"

黄明昊离开之后陆岭憋不住了，碰碰毕雯珺手肘，将他筷子夹着的莴笋丝都抖掉了几根。

"认识啊？"

"亲戚。"

陆岭看着不远处，"我怎么不知道你还有这么个亲戚，你们长得也不像，根本还是个小孩儿嘛。"

毕雯珺不理他，毕竟确实没什么好说。

毕雯珺是为了清净总是选僻静些的路走，从教学楼后面的小操场穿过就能直接到校门口，于是又看见在角落里的网球场被堵住的黄明昊，他手里还有亮光的手机刚掏出来便被夺过，脆生生地"哎呀"一声。

毕雯珺停了下来，站在路灯灯柱后的一小片阴影里开口，"黄明昊，你在那儿干嘛。"

黄明昊被围在中间，透过几个人之间的缝隙隐约看见那边有个人发出了他认识的声音，于是努力地举起手，"哥哥，我在这儿。"

毕雯珺就站在原地，看着黄明昊给了什么出去，又拿了什么回来，然后小跑着向他奔过来。毕雯珺没有理会，仍冲着那边的人，"钱还给他。"声音不大，但独自一人和那一群对峙也不露怯，颇有气势。

那几个人有些迟疑，黄明昊也停了下来，一个人孤零零地站在篮球场正中央。毕雯珺摸出手机，"郑重吗，你在哪儿？"

电话讲了没几句，那几个人塞了几张钞票给黄明昊，很快地跑走了。毕雯珺没有挂电话，"高一四班的黄明昊，对，谢了。"

收线后一扭头又看见那双湿润晶亮的眼睛，毕雯珺还是板着脸，"你为什么总是落单，你家没让司机接送吗？"

"黄明玥比我晚半小时下课，我那么早去车里呆着也没意思。"

初三高三的学生都会多上一节自习，毕雯珺是提前溜了才会又在这儿碰见他。

"走吧，我送你回去。"

黄明昊又自来熟地伸手抓住了毕雯珺的手掌，"毕雯珺，你能送我去我外婆家吗？我今天没考好，回去还要家长签字呢。"

也就是一念之差，毕雯珺又想起当初那个肉墩儿摔得满嘴泥却只知道要他抱，黄明昊的睫毛又长又密，看着他讲话的时候眼睛一眨一眨，眼尾下至，尾端的一簇便扫在眼下，让人心痒，毕雯珺还是没有拒绝。

黄明昊个头也挺高，但仍比毕雯珺矮了近十公分，两个人并排穿过操场往校门口去，路灯下影子被拉得很长。黄明昊走路时也不规矩，一路蹦蹦跳跳，同他讲话时干脆往前几步，再回过头来倒着走，脸颊泛着莹莹的光。

“你哥呢？”

“黄明玥？他回家了。”

“那你考试的事不还是瞒不住？”

“对啊，但是外婆不会骂我。”黄明昊咧嘴笑，露出几颗饱满的牙，笑的时候看起来古灵精怪，像一个找准家长弱点的坏小孩，机灵地找寻庇佑。

毕雯珺又想起来小时候的事，忍了下还是没忍住，轻飘飘地问了句。

“没考好会怎么样？”

黄明昊伸手挠挠脸蛋，他一举一动都还留着几分稚气，像是习惯于程式化表演的童星，总是能恰到好处地现出大人们最喜欢看的小孩模样。“就，爸妈会凶我嘛。”

毕雯珺出了校门拦了辆出租车，黄明昊报了地址，陈家没有搬过地方，还在老别墅区。


End file.
